Lìo entre Dos Mundos
by Aleflaerion
Summary: A las afueras de Konoha un muchacho a descubierto una cueva que lleva a otra dimensiòn La Hokage pide voluntarios para explorarla. Nadie alza la mano. De pronto alguien la alza para sorpresa de todos ¿Quien sera el voluntario? Reviews! 6CAPITULO UP!
1. Chapter 1

_We onda! hola¿Cómo están? Este es el 2 fic q hago pero…el anterior se me perdió por el camino de la vida, eso o lo deje olvidado… nnU espero q les guste mi fic y q me dejen mas de 3 reviews para ganarle a mi hermana XD! Su fic es "La leyenda del corazón de la arena" se los recomiendo (Me tiene amenazada O.O Help!) Mejor no los interrumpo, para q empiecen a leer mi fic….bye!_

**Lío entre dos mundos O.Ou**

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Dónde Estoy? OoU**

Era un día normal en la vida de Naruto…..el maestro Kakashi había quedado en encontrarse en el parque central de Konoha a las 9:00 am con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura…pero como siempre...estaba retrasado...(NA¡Que raro! ¬¬U). Eran las 11:00am…y Naruto y compañía, estaban artos de esperar a Kakashi…..

Sakura: la próxima vez, voy a llegar con dos horas de retraso...así, solo tengo q esperar 10 minutos……

Naruto: Sakura! Esa es una asombrosa idea….eres la mejor!

Sakura (con cara de presumida): lo se…y… !tu q opinas Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: bah

Sakura: ohh! Sasuke-kun! Eres el mejor!

Naruto: estupido Sasuke

Sasuke: cállate dobe

Sakura: no insultes a Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: no me llames dobe! Tu….!(Llega Kakashi y interrumpe a Naruto)

Kakashi: hola chicos, buenos días, siento mucho por haber llegado tarde es q….(Sakura interrumpe)

Sakura: basta de excusas tontas, solo díganos para q querría vernos….

Kakashi: ah, si….chicos le tengo una misión de grado A, a las afueras de konoha un muchacho ah encontrado una cueva q tiene una especie de portal a otra dimensión, los científicos de konoha no logran encontrar una explicación para este suceso, la hokage pidió un voluntario para explorar el agujero y adivinen q…..yo me ofrecí junto con ustedes…no suena interesante? (Muestra su ojito feliz)

Sakura: q? Esta loco? Por q nunca nos pide nuestra opinión?

Kakashi: no te preocupes Sakura la Hokage es tan amable, q nos dio un seguro de vida.

Inner de Sakura: Como si nos fuera a servir cuando estemos muertos…

Naruto¡¡¡genial!

Naruto pov: ( ¿q es seguro de vida¿Con que se come¿Sabrá a ramen¡Ojala!)

Sasuke: bah.

Sakura: y… ¿a q hora?

Kakashi: ahora mismo.

Naruto¡si!

Sakura¡¡¿¿q¡No vine preparada!

Kakashi¡vamos¡se nos hace tarde¡¡Unos científicos nos esperan!

Naruto y Sakura¡¡si!

Sasuke: bah (Que comunicativo XD)

Todos comenzaron a caminar, cuando salieron de Konoha Sakura pregunto: maestro Kakashi, exactamente….¿a q dimensión vamos a entrar?

Kakashi: no tengo idea a q dimensión o mundo vamos entrar, pero va a ser divertido.

(Todos los alumnos se quedan sorprendidos Oo)

Sakura: Ok

Naruto: Maestro Kakashi¿Esta muy lejos?

Kakashi: Ya llegamos.

Todos los alumnos: Huu?

Se mueven los arbustos y aparece un científico y dice: Kakashi ya era hora de que llegaran, síganme por aquí por favor. (Todos lo siguen)

Después de avanzar un corto tramo el científico señala una cueva y dice: Llegamos, les deseo suerte chicos!

Sakura: Estén, pero señor ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer?

Científico: Buena pregunta niñita, Quiero que me traigan un objeto de esa dimensión para que lo examinemos, mis compañeros los ataran a una cuerda y ustedes Irán y tomaran el objeto, si necesitan ayuda jalaran dos veces la cuerda y si necesitan regresar 1 vez. ¿Entendido?

Todos: Si.

Sakura: Ok. Pero mi nombre es Sakura.

Científico: Lo que digas niñita…

Inner Sakura: Maldito viejo¿Cómo se atreve a decirme niñita¡Yo soy la más madura de mi equipo. (NA:¬¬ claro… te creemos…)

Científico: Vayan y buena suerte!

Todos menos Sasuke: Gracias!

Antes de meterse a la cueva Sasuke escucha un ruido que viene desde unos arbustos…pero no le toma importancia y se mete a la cueva……

Ya metidos en la cueva….

Sakura¡Vaya este si que es un lugar apretado!

Sasuke: Bah

Naruto¿No puedes decir otra cosa?

Sasuke: Claro que si, DOBE.

Naruto: Así esta me…. ¡Oye¿A quien le dices dobe? Baka!

Empiezan a pelear.

Kakashi¡Calmense esto es algo es serio! (Dice enojado)

Naruto: Oigan¿Qué es esa cosa cuadrada que tapa la entrada a la otra dimensión? (NA: Tiriririri Cancioncita de dimensión desconocida)

Kakashi: Hay que intentar quitarla con algún Jutsu o herramienta, pero hay que ser muy…. (Interrumpe Naruto)

Naruto: Déjenmelo a mi, Kage Bushin No Jutsuu

La pequeña cueva se llena de copias de Naruto y por la presión hace que la loza cuadrada se levante (NA: Imagínense lo apretados que estaban XD)

Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi se quedan viendo a Naruto encabronados.

Naruto¡Funciono¡Se los dije! Soy un genio

Sakura¡Fue suerte, Sasuke-kun lo hubiera hecho más rápido y sin aplastarnos.

Sasuke: Cierto, Usuratonkachi ¬¬#

Naruto¿Y tu desde cuando le das la razón a Sakura? Oo

Sasuke: Desde que se me da la gana :p

Kakashi¡Dejen de pelear y vengan a ver esto!

Ven una luz en donde estaba la Loza, Kakashi se acerca y se queda viendo, sonríe mostrando su ojito feliz y dice¿Verdad que es bonita esta luz?

Sakura y Sasuke se acercan a ver pero como siempre Naruto quiere meter su nariz en todo.

Naruto¡Yo igual quiero ver! (Naruto se tropieza y los tira a todos dentro de la luz y por un momento se desmayan, al abrir los ojos ven que todo esta oscuro, se dan cuenta que están en un lugar aun más estrecho que la cueva, se deslizan poco a poco hasta vislumbrar una pequeña luz, al salir de aquel lugar se dan cuenta que estaban debajo de una cama y ven a una niña durmiendo en ella)

Naruto se acerca para examinarla y nota que su piel y todo es diferente en las cosas y en la niña, se acerca a su Sensei y dice: Dattebayo, esto es muy raro su piel no es como la nuestra y…

Sasuke: Dobe, mira tus manos.

Naruto: Uhh¿De que hablas? Naruto mira sus manos OO Ahh¿Qué le hicieron a mis manos? (Se pone a gritar como histerico y a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto)

Sakura le mete el pie para que se caiga y Kakashi le tapa la boca.

Los tres ponen un dedo tapando su boca en señal de que se caye.

Kakashi: Cállate o nos vas a meter en problemas. òò

Sasuke: Nuestra misión es solo llevarnos algo, tomemos algo y ya (dijo con fastidio)

Sakura¿Qué les parece este objeto negro? U

Kakashi: Esta bien, tomémoslo y larguémonos de aquí. ¬¬

Después de regresar a su mundo, Sakura le entrega al científico el objeto negro y se van a su hogar.

Kakashi felicita a sus alumnos y les dice que se marchen a sus hogares.

Después de que todos se van a sus respectivos hogares.

En ese mismo momento en el mundo al que fueron antes.

Suena la alarma de un despertador.

Alarma: Ppipipipipipipipi

La misma niña que habían visto por el equipo 7 se despierta.

Niña: Maldito despertador! (Lo avienta, haciéndolo pedacitos) ya que esta medio despierta¡Otro despertador¡Rayos, van doce… o serán trece? Luego se levanta de la cama a toda prisa, se viste, arregla y desayuna en 15 minutos (XD Tiempo record) y luego dice en voz alta y de forma histérica.

Niña: A ver¿Qué me falta? Me bañe, desayune, rompí el despertador¿Me Vestí? A, creo que si… ¿Qué me falta¡Mi mochila! Eso y las ganas de ir a la escuela… pero no importa, nunca tengo.

La niña busca apresuradamente por toda su casa y cuarto (que parece más bien Mazmorra) hasta que algo la interrumpe.

Mama: Ari¡Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela! (NA: Es un clásico XD)

Ari: Mamà¿no has visto mi mochila?

Mamà: No, ya te dije que arregles tu cuarto que esta hecho un mugrero, seguramente tienes hasta una boa de mascota y yo no lo se.

Ari: Mamà ¬¬ No es una boa… es un es solo una indefensa Anaconda jejeje

Ari entra a su habitación, la mira con un poco de calma y dice: Definitivamente tengo que arreglar mi cuartoU, se fija en una montaña de revistas y dice¡Debe estar aquí abajo! Después de que acaba de aventar las revistas se dirige a revisar bajo de su cama, mete su mano y saca un objeto y sonríe ¡Así que aquí estaba mi colección de mangas de Naruto¡Yuppi, lo tenia perdido! Creo que mi bandana de konoha debe estar más al fondo de mi cama…

Ari se desliza debajo de su cama, de paso le da un Besito a su anaconda mascota llamada Doris (NA: Chiste personal XD) que vivía desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo debajo de su cama XD después de eso Doris la empezó a envolver para asfixiarla (No para abrazarla como ella creía) ¡Doris, suéltame! Gritaba desesperada Ari.

POV Doris¡Es mi venganza por no alimentarme durante un mes! ¬¬U

Ari: Doris Perdóname, no vuelvo a abandonarte¡Te doy comida! Pero suéltame…!

Doris POV: Te suelto… pero es la ultima oportunidad ¬¬#

Doris la suelta y se va, mientras que Ari se da cuenta que en un rincón de su cama esta su bandana.

Ari¡¡¡La encontré y también encontré a Doris a quien daba por muerta, Hurra! Pero no mi mochila ¬¬U

Ari celebra por un momento hasta que siente algo frió debajo de ella¿Qué es esto? Agarra y tantea con su mano, es una especie de puerta, murmuro ella, mamà tiene razón, mi cuarto parece Mazmorra y hasta tiene pasadizo secreto¡Voy a investigar! Pero antes voy a ponerme mi bandana de konoha ¿Quieres venir Doris¿Doris? (se escucha un Eco)

Ari: oO Era el fantasma de Doris? Ya decía yo que no podía estar viva sin un mes sin comer…Weno, vamos a investigar o

En el mundo de Naruto, una sombra misteriosa vigilaba a Naruto desde unos arbustos.

¿Qué tramaran Naruto kun y sus amigos! Será mejor que los vigile!

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lío entre dos mundos**

**Capitulo 2**

"El encuentro"

_Espero q les guste el segundo capitulo….le eche todas las ganas q pude….y cree otro personaje principal…parecido tantito a Sasuke…..espero q les guste!_

_A tambièn querìa comentarles que mi hermana shadowmew me esta ayudando a corregir los errores ortograficos mejor dicho Horrores U Porque me da flojera... ademàs ella hace las caritas XD Es mi colaboradora y ayudante._

_Shadowmew: ¬¬ Soy una hermana oprimida por el Yugo de la esclavitud y poder de convencimiento de su hermanita..._

_Aleflaerion: ò.ò Es tu deber ayudarme soy tu hermanita ademàs te lo ordeno Muahahahah(Risa Malevola)_

_Ari¿Cuando van a empezar el fic¡Ya quiero salir! o.oU_

_Ninjas: Nosotros tambièn! _

_Aleflaerion: No se adelanten! òò Ustedes aun no deben salir, regresen a sus jaulas!_

_(Aleflaerion saca su latigo y los ninjas y Ari obedecen)_

_Shadowmew: o.O Se los dije¡Llamen a derechos humanos o a la protectora de animales!_

_Aleflaerion: Tu callate y continua tu fic... seguro con tanta calor y arena ya se te echo a perder algo._

_Shadowmew: ooU Estem... ¿No es hora de que comienze tu fic? Todo lo dicho anteriormente es mentira y no digo esto porque me amenazaste U_

_Aleflaerion: Que comienze el Fic! Acciòn! 3,2,1_

Ari se tira y cae en el piso…(NA:No uso doble, No hay presupuesto para pagarlo u) camino en círculos y se perdiò…hasta q viò una subida y trepò por ella, acechò para ver q habìa afuera de la cueva y viò un bosque afuera, sonrío y dijo:

**Ari:** Vaya! Que bonito bosque! Será mejor que lo explore!

Diciendo esto sale de la cueva y comienza a caminar…pero se detiene al pisar un charco y piensa.

_Pov Ari: como va a ver un charco en pleno otoño? O.o_

(De ahí salen dos hombre con bandana de la aldea de la niebla Ari se queda boquiabierta)

**Ari:** no puede ser! No puede ser… ninjas de la aldea de la niebla! OOu

**Ninjas:** si lo somos, si no quieres morir…danos TODO tu dinero! Óó

Ari se queda asombrada y empieza a inspeccionarlos (XD Nos se conformo con el taco de ojo)

**Ari:** Wowwwwwww! Son ninjas de la aldea de la niebla….significa...que…estoy en el mundo de Naruto! Genial!0 (Diciendo esto Ari comienza a bailar)

Los ninjas se quedan sorprendidos ò.òU y uno de ellos saca un Shuriken y amenaza a Ari pidiéndole todo su dinero.

Ari se queda paralizada, y recuerda q olvido su gastada sobre la mesa.

**Ari:** No tengo nada de dinero lo deje en la mesa de mi casa, se los juro. ;;

Los ninjas se empiezan a carcajear y dice uno de ellos: como no tienes dinero…

**El otro ninja:** Te mataremos! (Al decir esto comienza a salir sangre por su boca y le dice el otro) x.x (NA: Escalofriante 0o)

**(NA: Como me da flojera escribir el otro ninja….a uno le voy a poner ninja 1 y al otro ninja 2 ¡Soy original Muahhaaha! XD) **

_**Ari: Narrador ¿No cree que sería más fácil ponerle nombre a los Ninjas? **U_

**_Los ninjas mueven la cabeza confirmando que están de acuerdo con Ari y uno grita ¡Yo quiero llamarme Juanito! Y el otro luego de pensar dice ¡Yo me llamare Panchito!_**

**Autora:**¬¬ ¡Es mi fic! No me van a dar ordenes òò Me da flojera escribir Panchito y Juanito, así que serán ninja 1 y 2 ¿Entendido? (La autora saca una granada de mano de su bolsillo y amenaza a los ninjas) (Tengo poder de persuasión ÑacaÑaxa XD)

**Ninjas: **U OK… Pero no te enojes.

**Ari: **TTU Me alegro que todo se arreglara pacíficamente….

**Ninja 1:** Te dije que dejaras de usar palillo de dientes¡No sabes usarlo¿Eres Masoquista? TT, pero por orgulloso, se te lastimaron las encías, y ahora te están sangrando… #

**Ninja 2:** ¿Crees que soy torpe? Yo se lo que hago¿Acaso te crees mi Mamà? Te voy a enseñar una lección. òò(los ninjas comienzan a discutir y a pelear, Ari aprovecha la situación y huye de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que puede (NA¿Verdad que Ari es inteligente?) un ninja se da cuenta y le avisa al otro.

**Ninja 2**¡Se escapa la mocosa! Hay q atraparla! Ò0ò

Los 2 ninjas salen corriendo tras de Ari, pasan 7 minutos y Ari esta apunto de rendirse x.x, pero cuando ve la entrada de Konoha…apresura su paso y se tropieza con uno de los guardias y le cuenta q los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla la están persiguiendo y el guardia se echa a reír y dice

**Guardia:** si niñita te creo…. XD

De repente aparecen los ninjas y le dice el guardia a Ari que se meta a la aldea (NA: Los guardias creen que es una ninja de Konoha por la bandana que tiene puesta) Ari obedeció al guardia y se metió a Konoha pero no sabia a donde ir…a si q se puso a buscar a alguien q la ayudara.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ari se ven a un montón de policías y a un muchacho de la edad de Ari (NA: por cierto, Ari tiene 12 años) y se ve a su Mamà y papá de Ari llorando.

**Policía:** Entonces cuando fue la última vez q la vio?

**Mama de Ari:** Hoy antes de ir a la escuela, estaba buscando su mochila…

_Pov Policía: q extraño…donde se habrá metido?_

**Muchacho:** Papá, a q hora nos vamos a ir?

**Policía:** Hijo, estamos en un caso importante, tu amiguita a desaparecido….este es un caso único.

**Muchacho:** Papá, primero q nada, este no es un caso importante ni único, ya tiene ocurrido y dos….Ari **NO ES MI AMIGA**, TT por mi q se muera me da igual…òò

**Policía:** hijo! Como te atreves a decir eso….OOU mira en 15 minutos nos vamos ¿OK?

**Muchacho:** OK…. TT

El policía sigue haciendo preguntas a la Mamà de Ari…pero de repente el muchacho ve a Doris q se mete debajo de la cama de Ari y el muchacho se mete y la sigue…cuando siente una parte hueca quita la losa y se mete después cierra la losa, no le dice nada a su papá…el muchacho sigue las huellas de Ari, sin saber q eran de ella ,ni sabía donde iban, después de que las huellas terminan sale de la cueva, a diferencia de Ari el muchacho llega sin problemas a la entrada de Konoha, pero los guardias piensan q es un espía de alguna aldea y lo empiezan a perseguir.

Ari por su parte llega al parque principal de Konoha, ahí encuentra a un policía, Naruto que caminaba por ahí (Seguro va por Ramen XD) ve a Ari hablando con el policía y se le hace familiar Ari (NA: por q será? XD)…la mira de reojo una vez mas y continua caminando como si nada.

Ari le explica al policía que esta pérdida y el policía la lleva a la jefatura de Konoha y ahí empiezan a interrogarla.

**Policía:** ¿De donde eres?

**Ari:** De la isla perdida de Cozumel Q.roo…

**Policía:** ¿Donde queda eso? O.O

**Ari:** ¿A poco no lo sabe? Solo los mensos no saben donde queda y no la pueden ver XD jajaja (diendo esto Ari se empieza a reír)

**Policía:** Ah! Ya se donde queda! Bonita isla verdad chicos? D

**Todos los policías presentes:** Sí D

Ari trata de aguantarse la risa XP pero no puede y se ríe a carcajadas y el policía le pregunta de que se ríe. Òò

**Ari:** de un chiste q me acorde…XD

**Policía**: Cuéntamelo….. ÒÒ (Sospechando)

En ese momento suena el Walkie Tolkie (¿Así se escribe? O.oU) del policía y se oye una voz que dice: Tenemos a un sospechoso que al parecer es espía, repito, tenemos un sospechoso de espía, todos los agentes disponibles favor de presentarse en la estación 2 ¡Es urgente!

**Policía:** Sì jefecito!Voy en camino! Ò.ò

**Voz:** OK, cambio y fuera.

El policía le ofrece una goma en forma de hoja a Ari y ella acepta (NA0 Azúcar Babeando) el guardia le dice que le espere pues regresara pronto.

5 minutos después el policía trae a un muchacho esposado, al ver al muchacho a Ari se queda con cara de sorprendida y luego su rostro cambia a enojada.

**Muchacho:** Ari? ÒoU

**Ari:** Hiro? ÒÒ

Ari y Hiro parecen estar disgustados de encontrarse y ambos se señalan con el dedo índice y gritan enojados ¿Qué haces aquí? TT

Continuara………

Acepto comentarios y no acepto demandas, suficientes tiene mi abogado! Bye!

Aparece detras de ella Michael Jackson Bailando y dice AJAAAAAAA!

Aleflaerion: Largate abogado! ò.ò

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lió entre dos mundos**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Del odio al amor hay dos trancazos XD"**

We onda? Womo estan? Esta fallando la tewla "w", y la "w" lo notaron? Digo esta fallando la c, la q y la u… o.oU al parecer ya no XD la frase de arriba la invento mi hermana y ella explica el significado a continuación:

_**Momento Cultural con Shadowmew**_

Se escucha una musiquita de fondo tranquila (Como las que te ponen de espera en los teléfonos XD)

**Shadowmew: **La frase tiene un contexto simple… tu le pegas a el y ella te pega a ti… y…

**Aleflaerion:** Bla…blah…

Aparece un letrero que dice: **"Dificultades técnicas"**… (**Se escuchan golpes y gritos**)

Shadowmew desaparece misteriosamente XD

n.n Sin más interrupciones que comience el fic!

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Hiro: **nada que te importe.

**Ari: **lo mismo digo.

**Policía:** Ari, conoces a este chico?

**Ari:** depende, si lo conozco, q van a hacer con el?

**Policía:** quedaría bajo tu custodia…

**Hiro: **q? OoU

**Ari:** en ese caso…

¡¡Hiro, donde habías estado? Me tenias tan preocupada (llanto falso)

**Hiro:** Bruja esta! Me las vas a pagar! Si tu y yo ni nos podemos ver, eres pésima actuando, eres……..!

**Policía: **Comprendo, no se conocen… entonces tengo tu celda lista señor Hiro.

**Hiro:** Como hiba diciendo… discúlpame por no decirte donde estaba, ¡¡Te extrañe tanto! (Ni el se la cree)

**Policía:** Entonces Hiro, queda bajo tu custodia. Si te llega a dar problemas, solo avísanos. Ari se me olvidaba! Toma una gomita más por buen comportamiento!

**Pensamientos de Hiro:** Me las va a pagar Ari… A penas salgamos de aquí la voy a hacer pure… Maldita pesada.

**Policía:** Pero antes de que te marches con giro, necesito que llenes unos papeles.

Ari toma la gomita, la agradece y toma a Hiro de la mano y….

**Ari:** Narrador ¿Estas Loco? ¿Yo tomar la mano de ese idiota? ¿Qué tal si me congelo?

**Hiro:** Pues yo estoy peor, si te toco podría infectarme de algún virus extraterrestre.

Ari y Hiro comienzan a pelearse.

El narrador saca sus contratos y les enseña con una lupa las letras pequeñas.

Dicen lo siguiente:

_Acepto hacer cualquier cosa que me diga el director siempre y cuando no este fuera de la ley y no ofenda la moral y las buenas costumbres._

**Ari y Hiro:** ¿¿Qué? Eso no estaba ahí.

**Narrador:** Si estaba y ustedes lo firmaron, Muahahahaha.

Ari y Hiro se miran enfadados y aceptan.

Ari toma a Hiro de la mano, y sale disimuladamente para después empezar a correr.

Para de correr hasta llegar al parque central de Konoha.

**Ari:** Tenemos que buscar a Naruto o a cualquiera de sus amigos para que nos ayuden a volver a casa.

**Hiro:** ¿Para que necesitamos de esos idiotas si podemos volver solos?

**Ari:** ¡¡No son idiotas! Y no podemos volver solos porque me están persiguiendo unos ninjas de la aldea de la niebla.

**Hiro:** Eso es tu problema, no mío… adiós Ari!

**Ari:** Un momento estas bajo mi custodia!

**Hiro:** No firmaste los papeles boba.

**Ari:** No me digas boba… (Venita en la frente XD)

Ari persigue a Hiro y se detiene al sentir un aroma delicioso…

**Ari:** (baba) Kiero! Kiero!

Entra al restaurante junto con Hiro que también siente hambre y ven a Naruto.

**Hiro:** Aquí la comida debe ser gratis por la forma de comer de ese chico…

**Ari:** ¡¡Naruto! ¡¡Dame tu autógrafo!

**Naruto:** ¿Nani? (dice mientras escurren fideos de su boca)

**Hiro:** Tu amigo se parece a ti XD Habla con la boca llena!

**Ari:** Eres un sangron!

Se tira sobre Hiro, pero Hiro la esquiva y Ari cae sobre la pila de tazones vacíos de Ramen.

**Dueño del Hichikaru**: ¿¿¿Qué esta pasando aquì? #$&"!

**Hiro:** Más japonés?

**Ari:** (Gota de sudor tipo anime) Me temo que nos esta insultando… XD

**Ari:** Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa, corran!

Ari agarra arrastrando a Naruto y a Hiro y desaparecen dejando todo hecho un desastre.

**Naruto:** Buaaaaaaaa! Mi Ramen! No lo había gastado!

**Hiro:** No seas llorón, tonto!

Naruto mira a Hiro…y le dice: ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te paso? Te ves diferente…¡Ya se estas màs feo! XD jajajaja

**Hiro:** Vas a ver Narufo!

**Naruto:** ¡¡Es Naruto! ¡¡Baka!

**Hiro: **No me vengas con japonés que no se y ya deja de decir que soy Susuke.

**Ari:** Si, no insultes a Sasuke… el esta más guapo que tu Hiro!

**Hiro:** Me da igual.

**Naruto:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? Me deben explicaciones! Dattebayo!

Después de las explicaciones…

**Naruto:** Entonces, tu eres la muchacha de la otra dimensión a la que le quitamos esa cosa negra.

**Ari:** Entonces tu te llevaste mi mochila! Òò

**Naruto:** Yo no… fue Sakura.

**Hiro:** Velo por el lado amable Ari, tu nunca usas tus libros XD jajajaja

**Ari:** Pedazo de…)(/$·"!&/ ¬¬#

**Naruto:** Y… ustedes son novios?

**Ari y Hiro:** ¡¡Nunca!

**Naruto:** Dicen que los que se pelean se aman.

Ari y Hiro apedrean a Naruto.

**Narrador:** No lo maten! No tiene seguro de vida y Kishimoto-Sama me va a demandar.

**Ari:** no lo vamos a matar..

**Hiro: **claro q no…

**Ari y Hiro**: Lo vamos a estropear! (a decir esto continúan apedreándolo)

**Naruto: **amigos! Solo bromeaba!

**Ari y Hiro continúan apedreándo a Naruto y le dicen: **claro!lo q digas!

**Naruto:** help!

A lo lejos una sombra observa la escena y se va a la afueras de Konoha hasta llegar a una cabaña.

**Muchacho:** Orochimaru-Sama, ¿Se acuerda que vi a Naruto y compañía entrando a otra dimensión de la que usted me pidió que traiga a alguien?

**Orochimaru:** Me trajiste a alguien Kabuto?

**Kabuto:** Mejor aun, ellos vinieron a este mundo…

**Orochimaru:** Más de uno… Elige al que veas más apto para ser mi discípulo y tráelo aquí.

**Kabuto:** ¿Qué hago con la otra?

**Orochimaru:** Déjala viva… tengo planes para ella.

**Kabuto:** Si sensei.

Pensamientos de Kabuto: ¿Se abra olvidado de Sasuke?

Una idea malvada paso por su cabeza…

**Kabuto**: Es hora de deshacerme de la competencia…

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**¡Es un trato!**

**Wue onda? como han estado? espero bien Me atraze mucho porque no venìan ideas a mi cabeza, estaba deprimida porque salì de la escuela y pues ya no voy a volver a mis amigas... bueno a lo mejor las vuelvo a ver pero me entro sentimiento y a parte porque intente hacer explotar la casa de un amigo regalandole un CD... pero no funciono...ChALE...xD No se preocupen, es mentira! si solo una mentira...ñaca... ¿En que estabamos? Ah, si Gracias por los reviews y espero les guste este capitulo... porfavor màs reviews! que son mi inspiraciòn, si no hay reviews me da flojera continuar. Heyyy! una frase se me vino a la mente ¡Sin reviews hay Hueva! XDjajaja No se que autora puso algo similar... Porfa no me demandes... por cierto estan buenos tus fics. Aunque No me acuerdo de tu nombre. Tengo suficientes demandas y 3 pescaditos que alimentar. jijiji D Bueno ya nos los interrumpo màs y corre video..!**

En el capitulo anterior Hiro y Ari apedreaban al pobre Naruto mientras una sombra los observaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Era Kabuto quien los observaba y de repente le dio un ataque de risa malvada por sus siniestros planes.

**Kabuto:** Muahahahahahah

**Hiro:** ¿No escuchaste algo extraño Ari?

**Ari:** No nada… (Hace un gesto de inocente y tira una piedra tras unos arbustos)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh se escucha un grito tras los arbustos.

Ari y Hiro se acercan a los arbustos y dejan en paz al pobrecito de Naruto todo lleno de chichones…(crueldad, snif)

**Hiro:** Parece que no fue nada.

**Ari:** Creo que fue nuestra imaginación… tantas películas de terror afectan el cerebro… ¿Tu que opinas Naruto?

Se ve a Naruto arrastrándose huyendo hacia los arbustos.

**Naruto:** ¡Yo me voy! Son unos Maniaticos! Buaaaa!

Naruto choca contra alguien…

**Naruto:** Wuuuua! Quitate no ves que estoy huyendo?

Vaya, vaya el señor gatito asustadizo huyendo… ¿Cómo es posible que nuestro futuro hokage este yeno de chichones? XD jajajaja

**Naruto:** OOu Sasuke Baka, eres tu! Tu no entiendes, ellos estan locos!

Ari y Hiro toman varias piedras. Y gritan a coro ¿Quién esta loco? Eh?

**Naruto: **(Cara de aterrorizado) Nadie! Yo me voy a comprar màs ramen… te dejo con estos dos maniaticos… digo amigos, que te la pases bien con ellos Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Que extraño esta Naruto… parece que le ataco alguien¿Saben ustedes quien fue?

Se escucha un coro de ángeles y una luz potente se proyecta sobre las cabezas de Hiro y Ari.

**Sasuke:**Supongo que no fueron ustedes ¿Verdad? OOu

Ari muestra su mejor sonrisa.

**Ari:** No… ¿Cómo crees que le harìamos eso a Narutito?

**Hiro:** Bah… No digas tonterìas se lo merecía…

**Sasuke:** Se que Naruto es Baka… ¿Pero que les hizo para que lo dejarán asì? parece que Gamma Bunta se sento encima de el ooU

**Hiro:** El pregunto si nosotros éramos novios y es OBVIO que esa cosa que esta a mi lado nunca podrìa ser mi novia.

Ari se queda quieta un momento mientras una venita empieza a crecer en su frente.

**Sasuke:** Estem… No se como te llames, pero te aconsejo que no provoques a las mujeres, cuando se molestan suelen ser muy….

Sasuke no puede acabar la frase… porque Ari le da un supergolpe a Hiro y lo manda a volar a un arbol.

**Sasuke:** Como hiba diciendo… son muy violentas.

**Ari:** NUNCA Me vuelvas a decir cosa…tu pedazo de… ¡"·$&/(·

**Sasuke:** Uyyy… ya me imagino lo que habra sufrido Naruto… o-

Sasuke se hacerca a Hiro que esta inconciente.

**Sasuke:** Chico… ¿Estas bien?

Hiro se levanta como si nada… Si estoy bien.

Sasuke se le queda viendo pensativo… ¿Seguro que no se te olvida nada?

**Hiro:** No ¿Por qué?

Sasuke se arrodilla y levanta algo del suelo.

**Sasuke:** Creo que estos son tuyos.

Hiro se ruboriza y se los arrebata de la mano… Gracias…

Hiro se aleja mientras dice varias groserías.

Sasuke grita mientras rie… Te puedo recomendar un buen dentista si quieres… XD

Hiro suelta una lagrimita y entierra sus dientes.

**Hiro:** Juro que me vengare Ari no importa si me tengo que ir al lado oscuro!

**Ari:** ¿Pero no ya estas ahì?

Hiro se queda pensativo ¿Por qué habra dicho eso?

Después nota que esta bajo la sombra de un gran arbol y Ari le mira desde un lugar soleado.

**Hiro:** No me referìa a eso… Tonta.

Nuevamente empiezan a discutir.

Sasuke ya fastidiado de tanta pelea los separa.

**Sasuke:** Y ustedes tienen nombre…o solo se hablan por insultos?

Todos se presentan y luego van en busca de Naruto y Sakura.

**Hiro:** Esperen un momento…! Yo no quiero conocer a nadie… me voy a casa, todo es muy aburrido aquì… ademàs nuestro mundo es mejor para mi desde que no estas ahì Ari, jejejeje.

**Sasuke:** ¿Cómo que en su mundo¿De que hablan?

**Hiro:** Que Ari te lo explique, después de todo son amigos.

**Ari:** Apenas lo conozco y eres un amargado! Haz lo que quieras, tu y tus traumas con Star Wars… ¡Que la puerca te acompañe!

Se escucha gritar a Hiro que va en direcciòn opuesta a ellos.

**Hiro:** No quiero que me acompañes Ari, jejejeje

**Ari:** TT Mejor asì… vamos por Sakura y Naruto.

**Sasuke:** Ok… tu amigo es medio raro… no crees?

**Ari:** ¡Que no es mi amigo!

Ari se detiene de repente.

**Sasuke:** ¿Te pasa algo Ari?

**Ari:** Tuve un escalofrìo y me parecio ver una sombra familiar.

**Sasuke: **No sentì nada.

**Pensamientos de Sasuke:** Solo siento flojera…jejejeje

Hiro se sienta a descansar bajo un arbol.

Kabuto llega saludando como si nada.

**Kabuto:** Hola¿Qué haces aquì, no crees que deberìas ir tras esa chica fastidiosa y vengarte?

**Hiro:** Y tu como lo sabes? Y ¿Quién eres tu?

**Kabuto:** Digamos que un amigo que quiere ayudarte a vengarse… a mi tambièn me cae mal Ari y ella me hizo una mala jugada.

**Hiro:** ¿Una mala jugada¿De que hablas?

**Kabuto:** No es por nada… pero debes saber que Ari es una ladrona.

**Hiro:** Ari ladrona…. Si ella no puede ni atar los cordones de sus zapatos.

**Kabuto:** Ari es màs inteligente de lo que crees…

**Hiro:** Deja de hacerte al misterioso… ¿Qué se robo Ari?

**Kabuto:** Mi bandana.

**Hiro:** Es esa cosa que todos llevan en su cabeza aquì?

Hiro nota que Kabuto no la tiene puesta.

**NA:** La escondio es un tramposo! Pero me cae bien, ñacañaca. XD

**Kabuto:** Si, sin ella las personas no me reconoceran como un ninja de esta aldea y me desterraran.

**Hiro:** Eso es terrible… ¿Pero que tengo que ver yo en esto?

**Kabuto:** Escuche que dijiste que te unirìas al lado oscuro para vengarte de Ari¿Me equivoco?

**Hiro:** Tienes razòn… ¿Qué propones que haga?

**Kabuto:** Te llevare con un amigo que te entrenara para ser un Ninja, yo recuperare mi bandana y tu obtendras tu venganza. ¿Es un trato?

Hiro sonrìe de forma malvada.

**Hiro:** Es un trato.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado... Se aceptan reviews! No màs demandas ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lio entre dos mundos**_

_CAP. 5 ¿Te conosco? _

Wolas,como tan?espero q bien….por fin continuo el fic!Creo q este es el Cap. mas largo q eh echo…y se lo dedico a mi amiga **jaide112** q hizo un fic. Q me facina!q se llama** delirios**, les aconsejo q lo lean…así! También quiero agradecer a mi **hermana **por su ayuda.

espero q disculpen la demora…pero…tenia flojera!entiendame!bueno….ahora si…aquita!Empieza en 3,2,1………

Muchacho: aleflaerion!Gaara no ah llegado!

Aleflaerion:q? como voy a empezar sin el?

**A lo lejos se ve un carrito de tacos acercándose y al vendedor gritando: TACOS, LLEVEN SU TACOS DE LA MASACRE DE HOLLIWOOD! (** LOVAN A ENTENDER SI LEEN **Delirios)**

Aleflaerion: por fin llegaste Gaara! Deja tu carrito por ahí…..q ya quiero q empiecen a leer!

Gaara: ok….( Garra se va decepcionado por no haber vendido nada)

Aleflaerion: bueno!ya podemos empezar….este cap. Me gusto tanto…q no voy a hacer de panchos…por q quiero q lo lean!bueno..**3x13**

**ACCION!**

**CçççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççC**

**En el capitulo anterior Hiro decide pasarse al lado oscuro.**

**Ari y Sasuke encontraron a Naruto en el Ichikaru comiendo ¿Adivinen que? Ramen XD y Ahora continuamos….**

**Naruto estaba con sus paranoias (Na: Después de ser apedreado por Hiro y Ari ¿Quién No?)**

**Naruto Ve a Ari y a Sasuke y Grita desquiciado ¡Otra vez la amenaza!**

**Naruto se esconde debajo de la mesa al ver a Ari.**

**Sasuke¿Qué haces gatito Asustadizo?**

**Naruto¿No ves que me escondo?**

**Sasuke: Obvio, pero de quien?**

**Naruto: De esa chica loca llamada Ari.**

**Sasuke empieza a reírse para sorpresa de Naruto.**

**Naruto¿De que te ríes?**

**Sasuke señala detrás de Naruto.**

**Naruto: No me digas… esta detrás de mi. ¿Cierto?**

**Sasuke: No pensaba decírtelo… Mejor que te lo diga ella.**

**Ari: Hoy me siento amable… así que contare hasta 10…**

**Naruto: Es suficiente para mi… **

**Ari: 1,2,3…**

**Naruto¡¡Datte Bayo¡¡Cuentas muy rápido!**

**Ari: 2 x 5 10 ya termino tu tiempo!**

**Sasuke: Debo aceptarlo… es cruel y despiadada… Me agrada su estilo, jejeje.**

**Ari esta a punto de lanzarle una mesa a Naruto.**

**Na: -¿Cómo es que puede cargar una mesa? –No se, aquí nada es lógico XD**

**En eso alguien los interrumpe.**

**: Naruto que bueno que te encuentro! Tuve el presentimiento de que estabas aquí.**

**Sasuke pone cara de indignado y pone su pose de creído habitual.**

**Pensamiento de Sasuke: Gaara del desierto, es un creído, no me saludo¡¡Ay si, Narutito aquí estas… Blah,blah,blah… A mi que me importa, a mi no me noto… a un Uchiha, Bla,bla,bla….**

**Na: ¬¬ Mejor corto los pensamientos de Sasuke porque esto va para largo.**

**Sasuke: Hola Gaara, también me da gusto verte.**

**Gaara pone cara de sorprendido.**

**Gaara: Disculpa¿Te conozco? ¬¬**

**Sasuke: Por su puesto que me conoces! Soy Uchiha Sasuke, pelie contra ti en el examen de Chuunin y casi te gano.**

**Gaara no le da mucha importancia, se acerca a Ari y toca su cabello.**

**Gaara¿Te pintaste el pelo Sakura?**

**Ari¡¡No me insultes no soy Sakura! Soy Ari Nakatsu…**

**Gaara: Como sea… vengo aquí en una misión, estoy buscando a un espía.**

**Todos se muestran interesados.**

**Ari: Dinos más Gaara.**

**Gaara: Un encapuchado sospechoso huyo de nuestra aldea robando algo y lo seguì hasta aquí, lo más seguro es que sea información lo que robo.**

**Ari: No lo creo… solo porque sea encapuchado no creo que sea un ladrón.**

**Gaara. No lo se… lo único que tengo que hacer es atraparlo, los de la aldea se encargaran de interrogarlo. **

**Naruto: Eso quiere decir que necesitas nuestra ayuda ¿Verdad Gaara?**

**Gaara frunce el ceño.**

**Gaara: No… lo que pasa es que vi al encapuchado cerca de aquí y me pareció ver que había entrado a este lugar, luego vi a Naruto y decidí saludarlo.**

**Sasuke: Vaya como cumples tu misión… no te distraes nunca.**

**Gaara: Oigan no es curioso escucho una voz pero no veo quien habla.**

**Sasuke empieza a gritar histérico.**

**Sasuke¡¡¡¡Estoy Aquí! Mírame Gaara!**

**Ari se queda viendo con cara de what a Sasuke y luego mira a Gaara algo enojada.**

**Ari¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Sasuke?**

**Naruto: Si, le afecta bastante al pobre que lo ignoren.**

**Gaara se ríe en voz baja y saca un libro de su mochila.**

**Gaara: Lo que pasa es que estoy leyendo esto.**

**Ari y Naruto Caen de espaldas al leer el titulo del libro.**

**MIL FORMAS DE TORTURAR PSICOLOGICAMENTE **

**Naruto: De verdad Funciona…**

**Ari: Ya dejo de lloriquear Sasuke… esto esta extraño hay mucho silencio.**

**Sasuke señala detrás de Ari.**

**Sasuke: El encapuchado esta detrás de ti Ari!**

**Gaara: Me pregunto donde estará el encapuchado…**

**Naruto: Esta detrás de Ari!**

**Gaara: Gracias Naruto, no me había dado cuenta!**

**Ari: Ya basta de tonterías Gaara…deja a Sasuke en paz.**

**El encapuchado empieza a escaparse y todos le persiguen.**

**Mientras Ari corre tiene una extraña visión, donde ve a Hiro pidiéndole permiso a Kabuto para atacarla y Kabuto le da el permiso.**

**Ari grita para que se detengan, ya que sabe en donde se encuentra Hiro.**

**Ari¡¡Deténganse¡¡Cuidado!**

**Todos se detienen extrañados.**

**Detrás de los arbustos sale Hiro con un kunai abalanzándose sobre Ari.**

**Naruto¡¡¡Datte Bayo¡¡El segundo Maniático, Huyan!**

**Gaara ríe por lo bajo.**

**Pensamientos de Gaara: Mejor más carne para mis taquitos…**

**Naruto¿De que te ríes Gaara?**

**Gaara: Estoy pensando en Negocios…**

**Naruto¿Qué clase de negocio?**

**Gaara: Un puesto de tacos.**

**Naruto se queda pensativo ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso ahora?**

**Gaara: Es que estoy viendo la carne para mis taquitos.**

**Naruto: ¬¬ Por eso prefiero el ramen.**

**Mientras Gaara y Naruto conversan Hiro les tira shurikens.**

**Sasuke al ver esto tira a Gaara y a Naruto al suelo para protegerlos pero el sale lastimado pues no logra esquivar dos shurikens.**

**Gaara: Ay demasiado viento en Konoha…**

**Sasuke se saca los shurikens y empieza a gritar groserías.**

**Sasuke: Maldito Gaara de Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Naruto: Gaara deja de ignorar a Sasuke… nos salvo la vida.**

**Gaara: OK… pero tienes que admitir que era divertido verlo sufrir.**

**Gaara: Uchiha luego te ayudo con las heridas… ¡Oye Ari ten cuidado!**

**Ari: Gaara… ¡Hace una hora que están hablando¡¡Podría estar muerta, me escuchas muerta!**

**Hiro: Ari… eres muy aburrida… ¿Ya te puedo matar?**

**Ari: ¬¬ Presumido de Piiiiiiiiiiii**

**Narrador: Maldito micrófono puro fallar y decir Piiiiiiiiiiiii **

**Na: Dejen de decir puros Piiiiiiiiii y continuene el fiiiiiiiic(me trauma con la iiii)**

**Están a punto de Matar a Ari cuando de pronto salen kunais de la nada desviando los shurikens que lanza Hiro.**

**Gaara¡¡¡El encapuchado!**

**Encapuchado: Ari, Hiro!Me voy por 15 dias,y ya se están asesinando entre si… debería darles vergüenza.**

**Hiro: Esa voz…**

**Ari: No me digas que el famoso encapuchado es…**

**El encapuchado se quita la capa.**

**Todos quedan sorprendidos al ver a un muchacho parecido a Naruto solo que de ojos verdes vestido con una camisa deportiva amarilla escotada de color amarillo con un numero doce grande en medio, debajo de esta una playera de maga corta negra y para acompletar el extraño atuendo unos boxers rojos con flores Hawaianas blancas acompañadas por unas sandalias negras y un pulso en su pie.**

**Ari y Hiro gritan al unísono¡¡¡Atsuko¡¡¡Estas vivo!**

**Atsuko: Solo andaba de parranda, no es cierto, solo me cambio de escuela y ustedes aprovechan para matarse… ¡Que buenos amigos¿Ya se olvidaron de nuestra promesa?**

**Ari¡¡Es cierto la promesa, la había olvidado!**

**Hiro: Bah… solo es una promesa tonta.**

**Naruto¿De que hablan?**

**Gaara: No lo se… pero esta interesante¿Crees que se maten entre si?**

**Sasuke: Bah… tonterías.**

**Atsuko¡¡¡No es una promesa tonta! Juramos que siempre seriamos amigos¿No tienen sus pulsos?**

**Ari mostró el suyo debajo de su calcetín y Hiro el suyo debajo de su pulsera de púas metálicas.**

**Atsuko: Yo llevo la mía con orgullo… porque jamás me arrepentí de ser su amigo, pero ustedes ¿Por qué hacen esto?**

**Naruto empieza a llorar a lagrima suelta ¿Por qué lo hicieron¡¡Atsuko tiene razón son crueles y egoístas!**

**Ari y Hiro se señalan mutuamente¡¡¡El empezó!**

**Atsuko¿Qué no entienden? No importa quien empezó si no que sigamos siendo amigos a pesar de nuestras diferencias…**

**Gaara se acerca y le da un premio a Atsuko.**

**Gaara: Me has conmovido totalmente… snif… te lo mereces.**

**Atsuko: Gracias, quiero agradecer a mi familia y a mi gatita Mishu.**

**Hiro¿Desde cuando tienes gatita?**

**Ari¿Desde cuando Gaara entrega Oscares?**

**Gaara: Desde que soy Kazekage…**

**Ari de repente empieza a gritar Histérica.**

**Ari: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Naruto¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga Atsuko?**

**Atsuko: Ni idea…**

**Hiro: Espera a que termine de gritar y lo averiguaremos.**

**Ari: SPOILER!**

**Atsuko: Upsssss! Ari no sabia que ya eres Kazekage.**

**Ari: Snif… En serio lo intente… ahorre todo mi dinero, rompí mi alcancía de cochinito y solo logre comprar hasta el manga 55… ¿Por qué me hacen esto¿Por qué?**

**Gaara se acerca y le da una palmadita en la espalda para calmarla.**

**Gaara: Tranquila Ari… nadie sabia que vendo taquitos y nadie se murió por eso…**

**Ari¿Queeeeeeee? También vendes tacos? Buaaaaaaa! Más Spoilers!**

**Sasuke y Gaara empiezan a reírse.**

**Naruto: Esos dos me dan miedo…**

**Sasuke: Ari… ¿Sabias que se murió Itachi?**

**Ari: Buaaaaaa! Ni lo conocí!**

**Gaara: Sabias que el novio de Temari es Rock Lee?**

**Ari entra en estado de SHOCK.**

**Sasuke le da la mano a Gaara satisfecho.**

**Sasuke: Es un placer hacer Negocios contigo.**

**Sasuke guarda en su bolsillo una copia del Libro MIL FORMAS DE TORTURAR PSICOLOGICAMENTE.**

**Narrador: Dejen de patrocinar ese libro y sigan el fic.**

**Sasuke: Ok… pero compren el libro MIL FORMAS DE TORTURAR PSICOLOGICAMENTE, NO COMPREN IMITACIONES Y COMPRENLE A GAARA QUE ES EL DISTRIBUIDOR AUTORIZADO.**

**Gaara: En la compra de su libro le regalamos las cejas postizas de Lee.**

**Narrador: Voy a comprar uno…tuve un problema al depilarme las cejas y pues la pintura del plumón permanente no lo es, además que…**

**Atsuko: Luego cuenta que paso con tus cejas… continuemos.**

**Hiro: jajajajaja no tienes cejas… jajajaja**

**Narrador: ¬¬ No es gracioso.**

**Atsuko: A si…mi gatita Mishu la encontré en la aldea de la arena y tuve que robar un pescado para ella.**

**Gaara: Vine hasta Konoha atravesando todo el Piiiiiiiii desierto para perseguir a un ladrón de pescados…. ¡Voy a vengarme¡¡¡Voy a hacer muchos taquitos!**

**-Risa Maniática de Gaara- ¡Muahahahaha!**

**Atsuko: Un momento! Esa risa, esos ojos, tu eres Gaara del desierto!**

**Ari: ¬¬U No puedo creer que te acabes de dar cuenta.**

**Hiro: Oye Ari… creo que Atsuko esta madurando no ha hecho ninguna…**

**Atsuko se abalanza sobre Gaara sacando una libreta y un plumón permanente.**

**Atsuko: Fírmame tu imagen, la llevo a todas partes, con ella asusto a mi hermanita para que me deje en paz, tengo un poster tuyo en la puerta de mi cuarto y no se acerca a más de un metro de el.**

**Hiro: Tontería… Retiro lo dicho.**

**Los ojos de Gaara se quedan rojos y se acerca a atsuko peligrosamente.**

**Ari: Fue un gusto conocerte.**

**Naruto: No debió decir eso.**

**Sasuke: Fue un buen chico aunque casi no lo conocí.**

**Gaara se ve muyyyyyyy Molesto.**

**Gaara: No puedo creerlo como se atrevió?**

**Pero juro que no vuelve a pasar!**

**Todos cierran los ojos esperando lo peor.**

**Gaara firma y se retira dejando a todos asombrados.**

**Ya que esta a un poco alejado se le escucha decir.**

**Gaara: No puedo creer como se atrevió a acercarse a más de un metro… no debería siquiera acercarse a tu cuarto. Pero no te preocupes con eso no volverá a acercarse nunca mas.**

**Atsuko muestra Orgulloso el autógrafo que le dejo Gaara.**

**Autógrafo de Gaara: SI TE VUELVES A ACERCAR A ESTE CUARTO DE VOY A DESTRIPAR Y HACER TAQUITOS CONTIGO. ATTE. GAARA DEL DESIERTO. POSDATA¿QUIERES UN TACO? –MUAHAHAHAHA.**

**Todos se caen de espaldas a excepción de Atsuko que guarda muy contento su autógrafo.**

**Gaara: Bueno… tengo que irme, gusto en verlos, todos menos a Sasuka.**

**Sasuke: No me digas Sasuka… Gaara-chan. Muahahaha**

**Naruto: Sasuke… Estem…No te olvides que sigue siendo Gaara.**

**Gaara se acerca a Sasuke, lo arrastra del cuello y desaparecen en un callejón oscuro.**

**Gaara: Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras…**

**Se escucha un grito aterrador proveniente de Sasuke.**

**Todos van a ver que sucede y se escucha a Gaara y a Sasuke reír.**

**Jajajajajajaja ¡Los engañamos!**

**Gaara saca un minilibro del ya tan mencionado _"MIL FORMAS DE TORTURAR PSICOLOGICAMENTE"_**

**Naruto: ¬¬ Genial, más publicidad….**

**Gaara: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… Ah y una cosa más Sasuke.**

**Gaara se acerca a Sasuke y hace que se trague el minilibro.**

**Hiro: XD No bromeaba cuando dijo que hiba a hacer que se tragara sus palabras.**

**Gaara desaparece sin dejar rastro….**

**Sasuke: Umph… Ayu-daaaaaaa!**

**Naruto: Uh? Escucharon algo?**

**Todos se ríen hasta que Hiro deja de reír.**

**Pero todos se detienen al darse cuenta que Hiro deja de reírse repentinamente.**

**FLASH BACK DE HIRO**

**Orochimaru: Hiro si no matas a tu amiga, tu mundo sufrirá las consecuencias porque ahora yo se donde esta el portal gracias a ti.**

**Hiro traga saliva, se ve asustado.**

**Hiro: Oigan un tipo feo con lengua de serpiente, creo que se llama Orochimaru… ¿Es poderoso?**

**Naruto: Sì,y es muy malo ¿Por qué preguntas?**

**Se ve la cara de temor de Hiro.**

**OTRO FLASH BACK DE HIRO XD**

**Orochimaru: Pero si dices algo atacaremos tu mundo.**

**Hiro: Nada más preguntaba…**

**Ari: Dilo de una vez… o sufrirás las consecuencias.**

**Hiro: No me asustas Ari!**

**Ari¿Estas seguro? Tengo mis métodos para hacerte hablar…**

**Hiro: Hay si, te tengo tanto miedo!**

**Ari: Gaara me dejo un regalito antes de irse.**

**Naruto: Un regalo de Gaara esto será interesante…**

**Ari saca una motosierra eléctrica de la nada.**

**Ari: Si cooperas no te dolerá mucho.**

**Hiro sale corriendo.**

**Ari: Ven Hiro, mi motosierra quiere saludarte!**

**Naruto¿Por qué siempre me toca estar con maniáticos? ¬¬**

**Atsuko: Ya ven! Esos son los amigos que conocí, siempre apoyándose en la buenas y en las malas. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicos.**

**Una persona se acerca a Sasuke que mira la escena distraído.**

**-Paquete para Atsuko **

**Sasuke: Es el niño de gorra roja.**

**-Ah, disculpe.**

**-Paquete para usted de Gaara del desierto.**

**Atsuko: Wow¿Qué será?**

**Atsuko saca el contenido del paquete y comienza a llorar.**

**Atsuko: Otro premio Oscar… Bua… No lo merezco.**

**Sasuke: ¬¬ Y esta vez porque te lo dio Mejor actor en Drama?**

**Atsuko: Sì¿Cómo supiste?**

**Naruto empieza a reír mientras Sasuke toma una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.**

**Sasuke: Bah… Este día a sido horrible ¿Qué podía ser peor?**

**Una vocecita chillona se escucha cerca.**

**-¡Sasuke-Kun!**

**Sasuke: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa¿Por qué no me calle¿Qué podría ser peor?**

**Atrás de Sakura se ve a su club de fanáticas con pancartas y todo.**

**Naruto: Mientras todos se matan aprovechare para comer ramen… **

**Mientras todo esta en caos desde la azotea de un edificio cercano dos sujetos miran entretenidos la escena.**

**Kabuto: Hiro tiene miedo… No acabo con Ari ¿Quiere que me encargue de ella?**

**Orochimaru: No, tengo mejores planes….**

**Continuara……**

Espero q les haiga gustado este cap.!se q estuvo un poco loco, por q lo hizo con mi hermana q tiene resaca de hace 3 días XD lo cual le ah dado mucha inspiración para escribir tonterías….espero me dejen muchos reviews! Y q lizzete no se moleste por lo de los taquitos, mis opciones eran meter a garra vendiendo taquitos,o a neji bailando cumbia…y cual crees q era mi mejor opción, bueno...nos vemos en el siguente cap.! Hasta la proxima!

**Publicidad**

**Este cap. Fue patrocinado por los taquitos de Garra, q contienen un ingrediente secreto(por su salud….no trate de averiguarlo)**

**Y por el el ya tan mencionado libro **_MIL FORMAS DE TORTURAR **PSICOLOGICAMENTE**_

**Garra aparece de la nada y dice: recuerden q en la compra de una copia, se llevan unas cejas postizas de lee.**

**Narrador: yo ya tengo unas!**

**Hiro: Jaja,cejon!**

**BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kabuto,e llame huevos de Orochimaru, regresa.**_

**Wolas!hace tiempoooo! Q no escribo,y fue desde que empezaron las clases y Empeze La secu….y pss no escribia pk…las clases,las tareas,los amigos…la huevaaa(sobre todo) y…pss me meti a la banda de guerra y ummta tienes que estar cumpliendo con ensayar ir a eventos y mamadas :p,pero mamadas q me gustan jeje dahhhh oja les guste este numero…la verdad es q ando algo perdida contrabajo me acorde en q me quedo…wueno oja les gustes…ai se ven!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_**Tokio 21:26pm **_

Policia: Han pasado 5 días desde la desaparición de Shitasa Ari, Nodako Hiro y Nichino Atsuko, no hay pista alguna, no había motivo aparente para su desaparición, se le a interrogado a sus compañeros de escuela y a sus padres y se a descubierto que lo unico que tenian en comun es que habían estudiado en la escuela Fuji y que habían sido muy unidos, se tiene sospecha de posible huida, aunque lo extraño es que los chicos desaparecieron a distintas horas pero siempre cerca del mismo lugar, la habitación de Shitasa Ari…si pasan 10 dias mas…y no sabemos nada de ellos…lo siento mucho Takeshi…pero tendremos que dar por muerto a Hiro y a sus amigos…

_**Konoha 14:15pm**_

**Sasuke:**¿Por qué tenía que abrir mi boca?

-Corre,corre que te alcanzan, corre,corre sin parar (Cantan a coro divertidos Atsuko y Naruto mientras comen ramen)

Te apuesto a que Sakura-chan lo alcanza primero dice divertido Naruto- kun mientras que Atsuko adsorbe un poco de caldo.

Yo digo que las viejas esas destrozan a Sasuke antes de que tu Sakura-chan los alcanze.

Sasuke pasa a toda velocidad gritando: ¿Qué apuestan?

Nada importante dice Naruto mientras sube sus hombros desentendido, solo hablamos de tu vida dice Atsuko sin tomarle importancia alguna.

Genial, todos apuestan en mi contra… un momento! No voy a dejar que ustedes ganen, por algo soy Uchiha Sasuke MuahahahahaYo apuesto a que las pierdo a todas de vista sin ningun problema como siempre lo hago.

A lo lejos Atsuko le dice a Naruto, te apuesto a que cuando las viejas lo alcanzen ya no se va a llamar Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto le mira con curiosidad y ¿Cómo se va a llamar? "Papilla Sasuke" Naruto empieza a carcajearse, junto con atsuko.

Saske corre a toda velocidad y piensa confiado en su mente (usare mis replicas y eso las confundirá y así ganare la apuesta sin ningun problema, si, seguro eso funcionara total soy Uchia Sasuke yo nunca me equivoco…además…nada malo puede pasar..)

En eso Hiro aparece en el camino y sigue todo recto y detrás de el llega Ari con la sierra que le dio Gaara y choca contra Sasuke y ambos salen disparados para lados distintos, Sasuke cae desmayado detrás de unos arbustos y Ari en un lago que estaba cerca…

dentro del lago.. Ari tiene una vision donde, ve a kabuto agarrando a Sasuke y a Orochimaru mordiendo a hiro(mordiendo…no agasajando,eso na mas lo hace con su lame huevos :P)

Al darse cuenta de que Ari cae en el lago atsuko escupe su ramen (sin querer) Sobre naruto y sale corriendo a rescatar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto,el Uchia se levanta aturdido por el golpe que se pego contra ari y se dice asi mismo: eso dolio muchisimo..pero valio la pena si me alejo de esas viejas jeje…en eso se percata de que hiro esta hablando con kabuto y se queda asombrado y se acerca para escuchar la conversación (por que uchia sasuke no es chismoso para naaa)

**Kabuto:** Vaya Hiro, veo que no tuviste las agallas para matar a tu estupida amiga, yo pense que eras diferente, pero veo que eres muy cursi, al igual que tus pateticos amigos.

**Hiro:** Lo siento mucho, no volvera a pasar, la proxima vez no fallare.

**Kabuto:** Demasiado tarde, ya no necesito que la mates, ahora necesito la captures y la traigas para mi (eso sono feo, pero no se preocupen, Kabuto es Gay XD)

**Hiro:** Esta bien, pero…¿Que pasaría si me rehuso?

**Kabuto:** Pues digamos que no volveras a tu mundo… entero….Hiro necesito que vengas conmigo,el amo orochimaru necesita verte….al igual que a ti…(kabuto voltea a ver al lado donde sasuke y dice) Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se queda asombrado y intenta huir…pero cuando voltea para correr kabuto aparece detrás de el y lo hagara.

En eso atsuko logra sacar a ari y intenta despertarla pero no lo logra…entonces intenta darle respiración de boca a boca y ari despierta y le escupe agua a su cara de atsuko y queda empapado.

Atsuko pone su cara de molesto y dice:¬¬U Ari estas bien?.

Pensamientos de atsuko:shit ya q hiba en la mejor parte…la cagaaaaaaaa.

**Ari:** Hiro y Sasuke estan en problemas atsuko,hay que salvarlos,tenemos que ir por ellos!(ari se levanta y se va corriendo)

**Atsuko**: si,si…de nada Ari…¬¬

**Naruto:**Atsuko,vamos tras de Ari,si es verdad lo que dice…necesitara de nuestra ayuda!

Naruto y atsuko salen corriendo tras de Ari.

Entonces ari se detiene al ver a kabuto agarrando del cuello a sasuke y a hiro.

**Ari:**estupido kabuto suelta ya a mis amigos!

**Atsuko:** si es verdad,todavía estan muy jóvenes para eso!

Todos se quedan viendo a Atsuko extrañados con lo que dijo.

Kabuto suelta a hiro y a sasuke y agarra del cuello a atsuko y le pregunta: a que te refieres niño?

**Atsuko:** ummm estem…ejem…cof cof….yo….oiga me usted,no tenia q secuuestrar a esos dos para llevarselos a su jefe?

**Ari y Hiro**: Atsuko!

**Atsuko**: que? Solo queria salvar mi vida,acaso no les importa?

**Hiro y Ari:** TT

**Atsuko: **pues,lo siento cuates..se me fue el avion :p!

**Kabuto:** ya basta! Se supone que todos de ustedes me deberian de estar tomando enserio,ami! A Kabuto,el mejor,el mas fuerte,el unico! y!

**Atsuko :**el lame huevos de orochimaru….

**Kabuto:** si el lame huevos de orochima…….un momento que te pasa mocoso! Que acaso no me tienes miedo ami!el leal lame huevos de orochimaru!...es decir leal sirviente de orochimaru!

**Atsuko:**mmmm, nop.

**Kabuto**: asi, pss horita vas a ver que le voy a hacer a tus amiguitos y ati muaja muajaaaa

**Kabuto:**Biran no jutsu!(gas)

(Se llena de gas el lugar)

**Kabuto:** o mierda me confundi me faltaron unas letras…perdonenme :P

**Atsuko:**ya ves que t pasa por andar pensando en tu caldo(pareja con la q se hacen porquerias.. yademas…orochimaru es una jajaja :P)?

**Kabuto:** callate mocoso! ya te soporte demasiado!...osea como puedes decir que yio hago esas cositas con orochimaru sama…si no soy gay…osea te pasas!

**Atsuko:**no wey como crees no eres gay eres guay jajajaja

kabuto se pone a llorar y ari lo abraza y luego dice kabuto: ya me artastes mocoso enserio,no soy gay! Toma estoooo **BIRANSEI NO JUTSU**(tecnica de gas venenoso) muaja eso te ensayara a respetar a tus mayores!ahora me ire..

**Atsuko:**ta bien…adios abuelo! Me saludas a la abuela orochimara jajaja cof jajaja. Cof.

**Ari:**atsuko!ya basta!

**Kabuto:** maldito niño! Pagaras tu insolenciaaaa! (kabuto dejo a sasuke y a hiro kof.

Kabuto vuelve a aparecer y dice: pus lo siento..olvide mis presas jeje…(diciendo eso vuelve a desaparecer junto con saske y hiro)

**Naruto:** sera mejor que no vayamos..el gas se esta esparciendo cof…

**Ari**.si…esta bien…pero…..como vamos a ayudar a Hiro?

**Naruto**: mmmm siento decir esto..pero…le tendremos que pedir ayuda…a…

Ero-senin….

_**CoNtInUaRa……….**_

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**Jeee holis….maaa neta yo y mis ide-otas…jajaja espero k les haiga gustado pk lo hice apresuradamente neta pk tengo q hacer mis tareas…pk….grax a dios….ya vamos a salir de la esc.! Yupiu!buenup aquip no se si de onde son igualp :P…..bueno nos vemos lo juroooo la proxima semana en el siguiente cap de lio entre dos mundosss!**

**p.d ¿Necesitan torturar a alguien desesperadamente? ¿Y no sabe como? No se preocupe, ya llego el nuevo libro: 1000 formas de tortura psicologica volumen 2 con los reconocidos maestros en la materia:Uchiha Itachi , Orochimaru y el Shukaku, ademàs se incluye algo nunca visto el ejemplar gratuito de "Como asesinar a tu clan y no mancharte las uñas en el intento" y aunque usted no lo crea! Incluimos un llaverito de Gamabunta para la buena suerte, para màs información contacte con Sabaku no Gaara, no acepte imitaciones.**


End file.
